Zarconian Wiki
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia http://www.gamesbx.biz/ http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrid_Religion_of_Zarconia http://wikispot.org/Users/FerozKhan?action=userinfo http://zarco-macross.wikidot.com/ https://zarconian.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Locations_in_Space http://zarconianwars.angelfire.com/ http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Contra_Empire http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Zarconian_Cybertron_Invid_Gobotron_Inbit_Regime http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Space_Airforce http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?query=Cybertron+Invid http://zarconianwars.webstarts.com/?r=20141004173649 http://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UncategorizedCategories Click on Picture and use hover image for URL's have fun clicking on URL's! https://zarconian.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Zarconia_Fiction http://zarco-macross.wikidot.com/wiki:zarco-macross-fiction WATCH the PICTURES or PORTRAITS from AFAR LEANING BACK.NOT TOO FAR.FOOT and HALF from SCREEN.FOR PEOPLE PICTURES or AUTOBOTS.You'll see their real faces and for them to make slight expressions than up close.Made from cartoon.Factors like the Database,rock music and me.I'm listening to my music sets of rock.Mostly all of them like rock and rock and roll.Soft rock.I am playing my thrash and metal music and view the galleries or pictures. https://zarconian.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Parkbots is Zarconian wildlife kingdom as Gobot Transformers.They will live in their own galaxy and be with their Transformer Gobot relatives.They will have the Mother Nature of Zodiac with them and she is a Transformer Gobot.They are a lineup as Parkbots.They have a park being a base made for them. So according to Jordi at max warp the enterprise can travel 2.75 million light years in 300 years. That means the Enterprise can travel 9,166.66 light years in 1 year (2,750,000/300). A light year is equal to 670,616,629mph. So at max warp the Enterprise can travel at 701,748,755.636mph (670,616,629*1.04)1 LIGHT YEAR = 5.88 trillion miles Imaginary Empire that started from documents.I Feroz{Fur-owes} Khandid all of the workmore than 100% work.These figures and everything in this is invented and thought by me.Imade the artwork with my tactics and thinking when I draw.These people are imaginary and all thought by me.They will become real in my world and in my afterlife.As my beliefs in Zarconian Sacrid Religion of Zarconia that my Lord Centauri and European Gobot Transformer Creator System will make these things all real from future or even right now.My race are Master Race of Pretender people that can transform to their mainframes vehicles robots as Transformers and Gobots.Grow from 6"5" to size of Transformer but we are bigger.We are around 30ft in hight and get bigger.We live in our poles island continent in galaxy zillions of light years away in another dimension where things are backwards and we Autobots and Guardians are good guys but devious natured.From a a far away star system Sci Fi world has not focused on or Space world of tv.They are done by me.All my wikispot and wikidot are all same system of wikis with the same Zarconian cause.Zarconian technology has Battletech,robotech/gundam,Star Blazers,Armored Core,Ace Combat,WW1 and WW2,Cold War,North Atlantic Treaty,20th Century North America earth class Sol System technology and mix up the ideas and concepts for our Zarconian Cybertron Gobotron Invid Inbit and my own technology from Feroz.I mixup the ideas so its not basic idea but cannot do the detail or the units even in a Transformer picture.I use my own units and panels.Madeup new ideas from mixing up ideas from my Sci Fi military cartoons.Come out as Zarconian.They need to be viewed from afar from Kuso cartoon.Watch them from afar it projects something to do with cartoons.Go too close and you won't see the image right.My technologyZarco-Macross teaches about flaws on robotech and how much Zarconian has its own self-grown allies as Zarco-Macross.Its our thinking of Macross and our loyalities in that universe.Our troops and machines as teaching about robotech.Our warships are all he and him. with Zarconian ideas.Drawings happened naturally with no aid.I wish we had more power and administrators for free or payed from this wiki to make things into movies but they will be in space and administrator will be Princess Armada's.Each will be operating and improving things when we extract internet to my world in afterlife.Then audience to my new race of "Pretender Gobot White race alien AI people.I will become big and this site in a century in future will be part space world internet and upgraded severely by my family and many corporations in space from my galaxy.My parents and my children will make new jobs in charge of being handed down the key to this site and all from wikidot.My family in afterlife as high role jobs on this wiki in afterlife.They all can out do what I did but take the ideas maintain each phrase and pictures upgrade them to Space.3D and 4D and to put in more films and video properly and Zarconian movies and series cartoons.As Transformer Gobots and in space warship war and Zarco Macross.It will have the pictures now replaced with the real cities and each picture with the real place.It will have a computer graphics map of my home planet and the Island poles continent.Explain real information on the gas giant home planet of mine.Each category will be longer and real.Many more categories will be made to make this like a book.Computer graphics and it will have narrative.Push buttons to enter realistic things like dinosaurs and connected to dinosaur parks on gas giant planet Eurasia which orbits mine.We will put games and other click on activiities.Made more complicated and for space audience.It will have encyclopedia of space.And my Zarconian Greatest American Hero series and movie with my many other powers.And to get more film and scenes from music.Change music convert it with categories fit it in a space done drive to watch films and in cartoons.Zarconian wiki will operate in afterlife extracted to continue in outer space.They will upgrade things and make everything real.We'll have animations and 3d holograms.Animalj Parkbots will be real selves.They will make it with space entertainment.Its going to be extracted to be each place real.Old pictures will be with the real pictues of space.Pictures will remain but infront are real pictures.I will have many workers in space to work on wiki.Then I'll be ready to work on wiki with my family.My daughters will draw themselves.Wiki will be a masterpeice with holograms and stuff from Star Trek.Upgraded workers they have extracted and brought this wiki with me.Space entertainment.This wiki will be great in space.Our world and bring it home to alien Polar island continent its home.When my people go to upgrade everything.Its going to look awesome and spectacular.Got the effects and realism from space into them.Have entertainment shows and media. https://ourstarblazers.com/vault/163a/ https://tunein.com/radio/music/ http://www.rainbowsymphony.com/3danaglyph.html ZARCONIA GAMES ARCADE https://www.miniclip.com/games/8-ball-pool-multiplayer/en/ http://www.cbs.com/games/boardcard/ http://www.funny-games.biz/guitar-master-4.html/ http://games.airwolf.tv/ http://www.mariogame.info/ http://www.truckgamesxl.com http://www.freearcade.com/ http://www.classicgamesarcade.com/ http://www.vizzed.com/playonlinegames/index.php?search=pro%20wrestling%20nes%20online http://www.download-free-games.com/download/cat/freeware/ http://www.freegamepick.com/ http://free-downloadable-games.org/ http://www.shabugames.com/ http://www.freeonlinegames.com/ http://www.gamenode.com/ http://www.gamepuma.com/ http://www.gamehouse.com/online-games http://www.addictinggames.com/ http://www.gametop.com/ http://www.shockwave.com/home.jsp http://www.gamehouse.com/ [http://www.freegamepick.com/ http://www.freegamepick.com/ LEGO TOYS http://lego.cuusoo.com/discover http://www.shopwiki.com/ http://www.blokcity.com/wiki/index.php?title=Mega_Bloks_Wiki http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/2013 http://www.flickr.com/groups/lego/pool/with/6187844385/ http://www.mechanizedbrick.com/mb.html http://www.bricklink.com/store.asp?p=QueenArmada And I had these documents when one day I was given an opportunity to start and run my own empire.These Transformer Gobots have origin from Gobotron and Cybertron Universe. http://www.flickr.com/people/60669492@N04/ They retain their looks as G2 they have plating and do not transform like movie Transformers. http://twitter.com/#!/QueenFerozK They make a modified hydraulic electronic sound as G2 but real and they avoid noise in combat.With my all out power I found the transformations catered to each of them as squads and types of Transformer Gobots,past of Cybertron Gobotron to their vast resources and history and future.I also invented new Transformations and technology in my belief of entire universes archives.State of the Art for duty and combat.They look like metal as beings and look like their vehicles they are.They are of North America and military technology but are alien of space with higher upgrades as they are descendant of Gobotron Cybertron universe and receive inside of the government.Zarconia will be adopted as a branch of Gobotron Cybertron Universe government.They all are rankings of high responsibility and have archive of space in them,not narrowed down.Their systems and existence is what I demanded with my power to wide horizon to produce these new hybrid robot beings.I selected and customized them and brought out that high a level as they obey me.They have from the expanded space universe as their world and are base here and on my afterlife world.They don't clank and batter.Highly evolved.They are my unit Zarconia.I arrange and utilize them them as they are my entire unit.I make the decision making.With government was reducing me to something I was not and am really a leader of everthing.I am not a small role and when I try things that are big and run an empire I am doing my position.I am a Queen and transexual female as my gender is straight and under female or women.I was oppressed by this government and don't dress or practice female but am extra feminin.Well I can be a soldier again but everything is playing in my hand.But I will die and go to the afterlife and trapped in there I will be voice trapped and then my soul will make a choice alien worlds.And then I think many 10's thousands of years born in alien civilization.This had no backing to be real and this is not how to do this.Ettrossians had policies to please and still pleasing British.They need that Ettrossian paslife and their cruisers as part of this empire.Parts of attack and Transformers Gobots new under me.And their abilities being best unit assembled ever.These are my picked Transformer Gobots.They are a combination of Transformers and Gobots together but are different than either as they have their own transformations,lineup I thought of under me and model types different AC Units.But it is not a cartoon as music,radio and history of radio and rock show us them real in aiding to make them into a cartoon,not popular enough.These are ones I worked on from l998 to current day and I made up my own designs.I used to draw fightercraft minis.These robot beings are the ones to serve me and are their skills and manpower in imaginary use,afterlife or some chance I have to space military them.They have extra technology they can add to themselves from my archives downtown Toronto that I made projects and ideas and alot of paperwork in the same duration and its theirs when they serve me with best efficiency as I am doing much better than the space government. imaginary empireThis is an Article of mine.FICTION.I have assembled a dictionary from the URL's.Transformers,gundam and gobots is used as a reference proper words and shock cannons and wave motion gun and these are the proper terms.I from my mind{body for Princess Armada}made my descriptions with my own technology and designs that I cater,customized,favor.I have references and favourite topics.But they don't do the things I had to invent out in my wikia.I would like to see a cartoon I instruct to be custom built and movies.Zarconian is what these cartoons and all Sci-Fi that is my favourites,categories I have been watching put them together in technology to imaginary demands of warfaring Empire.But mine are changed up and are a term in general as "shock cannons" they are not.They can cut through force fields and explosion.Fusion engine I designed is warp and light speed drive ideas and there is No Such site that gives science info in Sci Fi and cartoon.Vague and you can't figure out anything and I would not with Wrong minded crime out there and wrong 'hands.As they can see this is my squads and technology in my favourite style that I'll use in afterlife.This wikia is science related and you need to be into sciences to get most of it.It has the Sci-Fi military cartoons because they might be real in space on some world.Doubt its all from earth as the earth is used mostly and the real things are out on other worlds in space as military in space will not allow us to know the truth but authors will keep using story of earth.Earth is earth class planets so there are many types of earth's out there might even be giant versions of earth.They are living robots in space as many types of races.Force Five,Voltron,Gundam,Robotech,Macross,Star Blazers,GI Joe that there must be living robots other than the popular "Transformers".There must be living machine races as 'Force Five,Voltron,Gundam,Robotech,Macross,Star Blazers,GI Joe.Robots that have creatures,animals and sea life.Robots that have a story and their human white races have co-operation with them as they show in all of those.Pilots and must be more about white races and aliens sharing in on robot technology and transformation.People can produce the transforming robots.And they look like they must be alive with their faces and bodies.They are a faction and they are not Gobots or Transformers.They are bigger then them.Optimus Prime to Gundam is up to his thighs.Transformers are small.Zarconians are bigger than Transformers and Gobots.Gobots must be 10ft shorter than Transformers.As they are compact fighters like the Contra Grey Alpha Fighter.Real fighercraft as Zarconians are bigger at 40 and 50ft.Not too big or too much.Just right in middle and above in hight.''' in '''Purpose starship battleships was to shock cannon the urban cities and structures from outer space bombardement of thick laser beams cutter beam with space fuel explosive in it.Vector Sigma Quran is non-corrupted and refined and merger into major computers to masproduction Queen Armada's weakness in the present of not satisfying in demand and to counter my enemies and my non-military of present.Masproduction for this empire and make manpower with the jinn or spirits as Transformer Gobot and counter Government.It will do all of my work and then I will contribution.Shipyards.In my empire when I am like a good guy law enforcer cope with Empire problems I want to none we have no time for small games even not minecraft free. We are growing expand as most successful Empire defeated all of problems of rest of space in domination and alot of power from war on quadrants of enemies.Our enemies are the Bolars,Dinguil,Galactic Empire,Klingon Empire,Romulan Star Empire,British Imperium,R.E.F. French space Space Government,ZeonZaft,UFP,EDF and EDC,U.N. of space and Space America's{Imperium}racists,sinners,whiteman,giant parasitic creature organisms and Dragon{Cardassians}We will when we win capture,disarm and disfuntionate any of our enemies that threaten us and incarceration and exterminate them in camps.New home will be tortured to surrender info in camps mindwashing.We are physically stronger than most of our enemies.Enemy talks rubbish and is childish and mouthy,Mumm-ra Allah built them up{cheating}Learn respect in their captivity and learn about damn in each season and generation energy of damn in summer purplish light dark and is hot and fire and self extinction and a ccidents and injury and fear of own life,pastlife Karma,winter blueish light dark afterlife and reincarnation gas and dar k damp sub arctic cold body.Prison for evil like whiteman.Endless maze.Spring and Fall.Blue turns green spring and fall red in the dark from purple. .I am looking for many who are the same as me.Detest British,virgin from awful society=attack autosexual,muslimauthority or loyal and militant already and to breakdown in muslim beliefs similiar to mine using man y white muslim beliefs not heavily over religious,sensibility.and clean,wanting to expand in freedom,warfare without socializing,detest socializing{drugs},detest criminal,quiet not a gabber,isolationist as I am,similiar to Queen Armada.I do not want pre alligancies or to make groups.No argument or trouble makers or plotters.Supermacists ban we don't want trouble. ,Invid for me to know of them from Cybertron and Gobotron and how insects obey me and friend to me what species the ants and other predators,ancestors Khan family.I am giving form in my own personal expertese as Feroz Khan in military technology of Ontario t.v. stations of 1980's to historically back WW1 and to Cold War.I am a citizen.Relate to me Galman Gamilon Uzbek Roman of Quran.They want to be machines as me Transformers and Gobots.They all have failuredsins} as individual empires and failed to whiteman.Now they all are assembled under Queen Feroz Khan and to be assimulated not separate but into manpower and resources and class technology.We{Queen Feroz K} will build Rankings and units and squads and crew and soldiers and pilots.All-star of races into machines as me.This is what beat them and I am making my version which is way better and this is how to fight million vs 1.My contributions and technology and inventions,High ranking and actions.I am in the battlefield in my large machine supership and my daughter Princess Armada's crew and Zarconian ranks.Quran teachings I made and in their warfare no[crime sin.SWT we re-configurate and is a warship for when I am member of Combiner Queen Armada units being my own Princess Armada.She is much more smarter and better in every area million times.We positive attitude and we believe in Allah's system that was relating to us,family member uncle or grandfather and religious man.He cared.And we are they way from good he gave to me,died.Legacy carry.Smart intelligence topics.Sciences.Warfare in outer space and battle of Sol System.Adventurous religious.Relate to Rock and heavy metal music,thrash and Edge music.Force of us led by me and my daughter same gender as me Princess Armada.Same interests transwomen attractive have separate personal beliefs like themselves and female body.I made my own society and regained my Royal rankings and higher order of transwomen beings to be another system of Allah's outer space and interdimensional and time travel to round off eliminate sinscrimes and make everything perfected,conquered our own ground in time travelling and to use living in each decade and century base of operations and each pastlife Queen Armada and her government protect and fortify part of our system empire, as ruled by my family under me my granddaughters and my daughter same gender as me strengthen our gender and our family and rankings Royally that we control our vast power and resources at the top as a new system Zarconian.Khan family transwomen rules{privacy and I can provide transwomen for them from their own sisters and even me} some of Islam and from my Mom and from evolution process jump to higher order I made and I am old and wise and have Feroza as authoratative and my eldest.She is fresh and young potential to rule everything but needs me there in my own world but when I die I want my dreamworld powers and body and for Princess Armada's my daughters same gender as me.They have their own characteristics and breakup into smaller units.They have their own traits.Quran is a book that I took out what I need and information and practice practicallity of sciences and other books.Laws are destructive and are regulations for a people.Make them into a system to counter problems and when the problems are over to be power and resources of riches to be govern by my Royal family of transwomen law of our family of attractive women and their ancestors.I am very wise{extra feminin transexual Feroz Khan} as position in my own society and want my dreamworld powers and appearance being.I have been transexual female solidly in all my lives and of white race.But I use the white race as outer shell.It can get me to do more things and is expendable.It is an enemy race that I use for warfare exterior as my identity is evolved into a terminator like disguise as white women.I do not have embarrassing human disorder and am a solid women with male reproductive parts.As a women I have male in me and it is female.Percentage of me is male but mixed and overwhelm as female from my man ancestory.I am better than a genuine female but with male structure my father born into me from my ancestors and grandfather.I have my soul and powers of dreamworld and body and my high ranking Queen.Male quantity of me shaped and disolved into female as big females.We{I} have what males have but reshaped into female body.I am from a Men orientated family of very little father's sisters.And we lived upon that from father or men in my family,uncles and cousins and grandfather.As a type of female with men in my genes makes me a transwomen.Male structure in female and my technology and magic power uses sciences.We are a separate branching of women.We are transwomen.We are very high rankings from my family from under me.I would make a supercivilization of huge amounts of wealth after all is done and endless resources in outer space.Comfort at being head of all of this wealth.Evolving into a higher type of being and head of Khan family under me to my granddaughters strengthen my family as Ruler transwomen and our religion is some Islam from me like cleanliness and supernatural and not overdo about creator.We would change into a system of creator in outer space.We are a system the Zarconians into efficient system last forever.What I do with my pastlives is my buissiness.I can gather every Queen Armada and produce them into rankings and inventions.My rank as past Admiral in Captains chair but am in my apparrel.I am leader.Serious.But memories laugh not out of hand.Something to share.Wanting to supremace the failure of the Germans of WW and Japanese Empire,religion and tribal.Other predator animal familycivilized but relate because they might have tribal in them.Eats as omnivore and eat for taste,planteater{fish and chicken} and for taste of a dish{pizza}.Warfare cannot eat aboard a warship in space or battleground tank unit on planet,energy reserves.Lie down of course joints.Non coward sensible,thinking on duty.Those who do not want to led but lead and are a ranking with my system.Cheaters in space,cheat in technology or tactics as in my situation.People that are normal,calm and not possessed,healthy.No problems,disease or haunted home.Reliability and will be there in the present or afterlife at our destination and belief and longevity Zarconian responsibilities.Concern and many 10 000's of years further future and timetravelling many 10 000's years past possibly.Proper and safety.Properly done.Safety measures.Same situation or others relate,don't want snobs.Relate in talking next time.Same enemies merger in same serious actions and concern to enemy and growth as I am in future and time travelling and can't stand my opposition.Put in heavy large amount of their survival and resources and home,starting over in new home afterlife.Rebuilding.No angels,fed up with them,my beliefs and encounters.Look to me contribute to the most I can.The technology and manpower and powers Zarconians demand to excist is in another dimension in dreamworld Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse